The disclosure relates to an apparatus that generates extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light, and a method of generating the extreme ultraviolet light. The disclosure also relates to an apparatus that measures a concentrated beam of pulsed laser light, and a method of measuring the concentrated beam of the pulsed laser light.
In recent years, miniaturization of a transcription pattern of an optical lithography in a semiconductor process is drastically progressing with the development in fining of the semiconductor process. In the next generation, microfabrication on the order of 70 nm to 45 nm, and further microfabrication on the order of 32 nm or less are bound to be required. To meet such requirement for the microfabrication on the order of, for example, 32 nm or less, development is anticipated of an exposure apparatus that includes a combination of a reduced projection reflective optics and an extreme ultraviolet light generating apparatus that generates extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light with a wavelength of about 13 nm. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-178534 and 2012-199512, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0223256, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,012.
Three types of apparatuses have been proposed for the extreme ultraviolet light generating apparatus, which are a laser produced plasma (LPP) apparatus that uses plasma generated by application of laser light to a target substance, a discharge produced plasma (DPP) apparatus that uses plasma generated by electric discharge, and a synchrotron radiation (SR) apparatus that uses orbital radiation light.